welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Kumiega
Have you tought if you (J)ust let orcs be orcs and fix and this another (D)ay when people stop this? Description Lucas is a bald, sickly-looking Caucasian man sharply dressed in a black suit with matching gloves. He's armed with a suppressor-fitted pistol, and speaks with throaty Polish. Gameplay The player should always keep the door locked otherwise there's no opportunity to react in time when Lucas attacks. If the door is in fact locked, Lucas will have to picklock it, which will yield a faint sound cue in the form a door knob squeaking, alerting the player that they're seconds from death. If the player hears this sound cue they have the choice of hiding behind the bathtub curtains or in a closet in the middle of the apartment. While hiding the player should not attempt to peek at Lucas as this will most likely get them caught, it is also important to keep quiet while hiding if a mic is connected. Failing to hide from Lucas will end in Clint getting shot, thus an "Assassinated" Game Over. This will also happen if the player looks through the door's peek-hole while Lucas is lockpicking it. Lucas will sometimes try to trick the player to come out of hiding by pretending to leave, so don't always fall for audio cues of a door closing. Only come out of hiding after several uninterrupted seconds of dead silence. After Lucas leaves, he'll re-lock the door to cover his tracks. He can also jump the player in the stairwell, so essentially be wary of him every time you open any door. Thanks to Lucas, leaving the Apartment to pick up deliveries in the alleyway or to reset the breaker is extremely dangerous. Lucas typically only starts hunting after 11:30 PM. Important tip: Turn off your lights and computer before hiding from Lucas. His searches of your apartment can last up to five minutes, and time is something you can't afford. Turning your lights and computer off will trick him into thinking you're not home, cancelling his hunt and saving you a lot of time. Quotes * "Będę się za ciebie modlił." ("I will pray for you.") - Lucas before shooting Clint. * "Ty głupcze." ("You fool.") - Lucas, after finding Clint when he's hiding. Gallery pewpew.png|Lucas's desk jumpscare|thumb|none|link=http://welcometothegame.wikia.com/wiki/File lucas1.png|Lucas's bathroom jumpscare|thumb|none|link=http://welcometothegame.wikia.com/wiki/File lucas2.png|Lucas's closet jumpscare|thumb|none|link=http://welcometothegame.wikia.com/wiki/File lucas3.png|Lucas's peek-hole jumpscare|thumb|none|link=http://welcometothegame.wikia.com/wiki/File Trivia *He heavily resembles Agent-47 from the Hitman franchise. *Lucas seems to fill the shoes of the Kidnapper from Welcome to the Game, as they're both the most active threats towards the player (excluding the Police) and gravelly-voiced home invaders dressed from head to toe in black, speaking only in a foreign language and passive aggressive quips. *Lucas is covered in tattoos, many of which seem to line up with his backstory. These include cobwebs and a small cross near the eye (served time in prison), roses with thorns (in Russia, this means the 18th birthday was spent in prison. Black roses also mean death follows wherever he goes), dice (gambling/risk-taking), and a word written across his throat. *Lucas also has a paraphrased bible verse tattooed on his head. It read: "For I will at this time send my plagues unto thine heart; that thou mayest that there is none like me in all the earth." * Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Characters